


Who the Devil really is

by Fuzzy_Words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Gen, Jack Angst, Lucifer & Sam Angst, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Winchesterbunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Words/pseuds/Fuzzy_Words
Summary: Episode Coda to “Exodus” season 13 episode 21.Sam took care of the Devil, now he has his take care of the Devil’s kid.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Who the Devil really is

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild Profanity

> "Well, I mean yes, I have done things that I am not entirely proud of. I have led the occasional soul to ruin. This is true."
> 
> "Jack, you have no idea who Lucifer really is."

~~Episode Quotes:~~

~~" _Exodus_ " s13:e22~~

* * *

* * *

The halls of the bunker were buzzing with life. Familiar to an old age powered by the Men of Letters. The refugees settled down after a long 30 hours of traveling to another dimension, another world. The map room seemed oddly bright and less grey, as if holding an archangel, draining them of their grace never occurred. As if the horrors the cement walls witnessed calmed while laughs filled the air and the clink of glasses against one another as people honored their fallen and welcomed new comers into their family. The night held out as drinks were refilled. Many grouped together as the walls of the bunker housed more faces than it had in years and were shown to their sleeping accommodations. One face stood out from the rest of the bustling people.

The one face who wasn't smiling or talking with the refugees he's been surrounded with for months, who's hes fought side by side with. Once a few people left for a goodnights' rest, he was the first to follow. Clearly not for the whole night as he emerged once more to a quite and almost empty map room to help clean up the glasses and empty bottles of liquor. The Bunker was still his home and he was going to help take care of it even if he's feeling something he never felt before. Even if he can't explain it to himself yet, he wasn't going to let it stop him. The remaining people fell into a comfortable pattern. All working together to make the room back into order and ready to start a new day. 

  
Jack was lost in his thoughts and was focused on one task; cleaning the bunker then going to his room not to sleep but to think.  
He met his father.  
Father.  
_Dad._  
He never had the chance to meet his mother, to hear her laugh or see her smile. But he wasn’t going to lose the chance with his father now that the opportunity has arrived. So what if his father was late and wasn’t there for him since the beginning? He is here now and that is what matters. It’s not like he was alone of course. He found his family.  
From day one, from the day he was born he found someone who accepted him for who he was and believed in him. Despite what other people might have said about him he found Sam.

  
Sam just hours ago he heard the news he was dead. _Gone_. Just like that. He saw Dean at his worst and Castiel was wearing emotions he never thought was possible for the angel. The stab in his heart was never something he felt before.  
Today was a day where he experienced a lot of things he never felt once before. Because today Sam died but now he’s alive. Brought back by his father as a gift. The very same person who left his father alone in the other world. The very same world that tortured him and killed so many innocent people. How did this happen?

  
Sam has been there for him his entire life has helped him because Sam knows.  
Understands what it is like to be afraid of yourself.  
Why? That he is unsure of but why question someone who relates to you so sincerely that all you can do is be grateful someone in such a large world understands. Jack explained once before that Lucifer meant nothing, that the Winchester’s were his family. He still understand why he said that and it’s still true Castiel, Sam and Dean are his family.

  
But all that slightly changed when Lucifer showed up.  
He explained things in ways that made sense even if they were worded coldly and sometimes plain cruel. But why have room for doubt when he was finally there and he has someone who truly understands his power because frankly Jack knows Sam would never be able to understand. He’s not part archangel but he is human and for that Jack is forever grateful.  
At the core of his thoughts is why.  
Why did Sam leave his father? Why does Sam says he can trust him and he can relate but the rest is unknown.  
Why did Sam look glad when he said Lucifer means nothing to him.  
Why did he duck his head and look away when Lucifer is beside him.  
How could Sam do this? The one person who he ever fully trusted-

“Jack you alright?” The question flows from quiet lips in the bunker that’s dead silent now, as if there was a pause in time. Lost in thought he realizes he lost sight of what he was supposed to be doing and skipped to the part in his plan where think was all he was going to be doing. Which brings him to where he is now staring at the corner of the library, the exact spot, coincidentally just a few hours ago his father was tied down and his grace stolen. The voice brings him back to the here and now of cleaning, to his home and not some place with a never ending war. The voice didn’t just bring his attention back it also brought all attention to him; all eyes were on him.

“I’m fine,” Jack replied. “Just tired,” he added realizing he answered too quickly again. Where the lame response filled the room with stuffy air. It was obvious you weren’t fine but you had to be, you needed to grow up fast and be good. But sometimes there is this anger inside and this time? It’s a wave directed at Sam.

The bunker once more went to the sounds of glasses being picked up and crinkling of papers being thrown away. Almost done so there’s no need to result to anger but it’s building, so close to teetering. He’s falling or rising, he can’t tell which way is up or down.

“Sam, what happened? I need to know, because I-.” Stop and think how do you say what’s building on your chest?

“You were dea- you di-” no. You can’t bring yourself to say that. He’s alive now. Living.

Stuttering through your ideas you landed on one cohesive thought, “Lucifer. He brought you back and-“ the anger dissolved into disappointment and then sadness but worst of all hurt. “You left him. You abandoned him.”

“Jack calm down, I know, I know it’s been a lot today but-“ Sam began but was soon interrupted as anger filled the room, well more like exploded.

“That’s the problem! You say you understand! But do you? I mean I trusted you and you leave my father in a place that’s killed innocent people! My father has been locked in a cage he’s done nothing wron-“

“That’s what he’s been telling you?” Sam scoffed. That he’s done nothing wrong That he's _innocent?_ He’s the fucking devil for a reason! He’s the prince of lies, he’s-“ Releasing his breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding, “He’s one of the worst monsters I have ever encountered.”

“He’s also my father! So if he’s a monster, what does that make me?” Jack countered, distraught that Sam was taking this tone with him. Maybe he just doesn’t believe in him anymore, maybe he is-  
Interrupting his thoughts was a shaky voice.

“No, no, no, no, no. Just stop.” Sam stumbled over his words shaking his head.  
“Don’t twist my words, not this. Understand Jack that he’s lying! Please, _please_ Jack when I say you don’t know who he is believe me. Trust me because you don’t want to know. You have no idea. The _only_ , only reason I’m alive, breathing right now is for you. Because he knew you wouldn’t give him a chance without me. Don’t use me against him Jack,” Sam muttered the last few words almost unrecognizable. Rubbing a rough hand over his face Sam took a deep breath and continued. “I know Lucifer Jack, I know him in ways that you-“  
Rearranging the glasses in his hands Sam forced himself to go on once more.  
“You are _nothing_ , nothing like him. You are good. You are not a monster and never compare yourself to one. Especially not to the devil. When I look at you, Jack, all I see is light and hope, not darkness; not evil.”  
Looking around Sam finished collecting the rest of the glasses and followed the same trip to the kitchen like he had been the whole night.

Jack stood there, he’s never seen Sam talk so rough or even curse in front of him. It almost reminded him of Dean. Speaking of, looking up from the scuffed up concrete Jack finally faced Dean.

“What do I do? I-  
Is Sam mad? I never meant to-“

“Jack it’s ok, Sammy’s good, he’s not mad. He’s just- It’s just, it’s his story to tell. I know Lucifer was a curve ball for you, us too. Jack we’ve been looking for you nonstop, Sam ran himself into the dirt. He’s worried about you, he could never be mad at you. Believe that kid, you’re family.”

“He’s right you know. Jack I’m sorry. You’re family and I promise you one day I’ll explain everything, just not tonight. Alright?” Sam voice slightly echoed off the corridors of the bunker as he walked into the main room.

Jack knew what he needed once he heard that voice again, something he should have done when he first saw him. “Sam! I’m sorry I just-“ his words were cut off as Sam hugged him. Sam apparently needed what he sought for too. He knew his words hurt Sam obviously there’s a lot he doesn’t know about Lucifer and he was too distracted to realize that. Sam at the end of the day was there for him more than Lucifer ever was and he got blinded from that. Sam was his father, one of his fathers.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oof  
> I have not written fanfic,.. or even shared it in years.  
> But for some reason, I suppose with everything going on in the world, I wanted to share something I wrote awhile ago and wanted to share. I always thought this specific episode needed more. I dunno, as a genuine fan (yes I’m aware you are too obv :)) I feel like the show has been lacking it’s luster. Yeah there’s solid scenes and episodes and I completely adore and love it. I just want more. Ahh maybe that’s just because it’s ending. But I want more communication going on. Ok. This is getting to be lengthy. I don’t know if it’s just me feeling this way lol.  
> Anyways do all the fun stuff, leave me comments and kudos. Maybe this is something I could start up again? Stay safe everyone and wash your hands.


End file.
